Devon Poole
Devon Poole (Born March 5, 1980 in the Bronx, New York) is a professional wrestler currently working for Degeneration XX, Pro Wrestling X, and for the CWC. Known For his technical wrestling skills, his agility in the ring along with his "braggadocious" attitude, he has made an impact on the wrestling world on more than one occasion and is a certified legend of National Championship Wrestling. He is the Current DXX Empirial Champion, winning it over Drake King and Zack Ryder at DXX's Damage Control Pay-Per-View on January 31, 2010. Early life Devon Poole was born to native Haitian parents in the Bronx, New York. Growing most of his childhood without a father, or father figure of any sort, Devon was drove to have to learn the streets and the cold truth of life in a tough neighborhood on his own. He has stated that his mother was "never there for the help". "She would hardly know what I was out doing half of the time. And we are talking when I was only 8 years old." Living a life of poverty, and often having to live off the basic necessities to survive, he would often find himself coinciding in the streets, dealing crack cocaine, marijuana, and other sorts of drugs to bring in money around the tender ages of 11 or 12, putting in "work" for his accomplices around his neighborhood. Around this time, aside from all of the drama on the streets, Devon grew an intense love for the sport of wrestling. He would often walk around local gyms in the area, pleading for lessons that were granted for free. He got his first learning of the ropes by joining "The Asylum" at the age of 13. For school, grades were never a high standard, and getting expelled was at a frequent rate for fights. He had dropped out of school at a tender age of 16, and the hardest of times had hit him when his mother, Diane had died from a rare form of leukemia. "When she died I was just like damn, it was like a bullet nailing you at point blank range. It all hit me that I have nobody there for me now." With his mother's death, it had drove Devon to be a better individual. He claims to have been in the gyms night in and night out, seven days a week training with former boxers, wrestlers to get a contract into a small indy branded federation. By the time Devon was 17, he had been signed into his first wrestling company. Beginning Roots of Wrestling Career (1998 - 2005) After fighting in various Mixed Martial Arts interbrands, wrestling companies of various sorts, Devon Poole was finding himself displeased with the treatment he had received. Often being caught in the crossfire of backstage heat, and fights out of the ring, Devon had a sparse run in most of the feds he was brought into. 2002 would be the year that Devon would blossom on the underground wire of wrestling, where he had matured his attitude and focused more on the company other than himself. Winning the NWF Heavyweight Title that was to be held for the franchise record, 243 days. He had dropped the belt, and soon asked for his release to pursue better pay, due to an outbreak over financial outfalls. He would soon return in December 2002, and was released yet again in early January 2005, which was over weight issues and also another digressing relationship with the management. Poole then later performed in many well-known Indy Wrestling promotions across the tri-state area of New York, and Connecticut from January 2005 until April of 2005. In March 2005, a new major wrestling promotion would flourish, One Up Wrestling, also well known as The OUW. As Devon walked out of "The Asylum" one Day, OUW's Former General Manager, Gavin "Snake" Steele would Approach him with an OUW Contract. Devon finally pursued his dream of signing on to a mainstream industry on March 6, 2005; a day after his birthday. One up Wrestling (2005 - 2006) Kickoff of Promotional Wrestling Career. Devon Poole debuted in the OUW in April 2005. He Was Quickly given a Championship match, but it was against then OUW Heavyweight Champion Dylan "Gamr" Scott. Poole Nearly Won, but he fell inches short of capturing his debut victory. He would go onto have memorable feuds and matches with the Likes Of Gamr, Terry "Sonic" Pierce, Xavier Williams, Michael "Plat" King, Chris “Coz” Zernskie, Samuel Hessingstock, Members Of The uWa, and Ben Stevens. During his first OUW run he won the Intercontinental Championship by superplexing 530 lbs of Psyclone. He then won his first promoted Heavyweight Championship by outsmarting Gamr. He would also prevail with The Tag Team Championships, alongside his partner Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet by defeating the Team of The Conglomerate as they self-imploded. As The OUW closed down, Devon Poole successfully defended the OUW Tag Team titles with fellow Reality Inc. Parter Jasper “Dark” Griffin against The team Of Defias and Ben Stevens. National Championship Wrestling (2006) The Rise of DG Poole The Next Monday after OUW's Finale Show, Poole showed up for the 2nd time on NCW Television (he was employed by OUW the 1st time), this time attacking then NCW International Champion Jack after Jack threw a rant around about One Up Wrestling. Poole has had many memorable moments in NCW, such as defeating the prodigal Wolf for the first time (which included midgets), forming The Outlawz with Degni, dating the bosses daughter, going at odds with The Likes of Death, Hunter, King Kurby, Jack, and VST. He would also win the top two NCW titles; The International & Heavyweight titles. Poole Left NCW as they closed down in October 2006. Return to The OUW (2006) On The OUW's Premiere of "Monday Night Storm", BDS interviewed a returning Devon Poole, whom was still Holding the NCW World Heavyweight Championship (Although being shortened to "The World Heavyweight Championship"). Devon Poole turned on his former partner and the fans by attacking BDS. The two fought each other in a "Sweet dreams" street fight match at OUW conversion, where Poole agreed to put the NCW world title on the line. Even Though he lost via pinfall, BDS decided not to take the NCW world title. Despite this, Poole brutally attacked BDS with a steel chair, with the results leaving BDS laying in a Hopsital Bed. Poole thought his problems were over, but at MNS in an OUW/NCW title unification match, just as Poole was going to defeat then OUW's World Heavyweight Champion Sonic, BDS's brother, Micheal King interfered, and the match was ruled a no contest. After back and forth words and fights between Poole and King, they met once again at OUW Turmoil; Poole being on Gamr's Team and Plat being on Coz's. They hit each other with chairs, causing a double countout. The fights didn't stop until Retribution 2006, where King beat Poole and Tom Burden, but through pinning Burden instead of Poole. Poole Made an appearance at OUW's "Ascention" Pay-Per-View in the OUW's Prestigious "Mountain Match". Poole Was Eliminated fairly early into the match, however and didn't get a main event match at Paramount III for the OUW Championship; that honor being won by Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock whom would eventually go on to win OUW Champion. But at The OUW's 3rd Annual "Paramount" Pay-Per-View, Devon Poole defeated both Dark and Chris Stern in an Elimination Triple Threat match in order to get a #1 conteder's shot at The OUW Intercontinental Championship at "Regression". At Regression, however Chris Stern made his way into the title hunt, making the IC title match a Triple Threat Submission Match; booking the match as Poole against Stern and Champion, Tsyuoshi Heishi. Devon tapped out to Stern, giving him his Stern his first IC title. During the weeks that followed Poole's PPV loss, he and his former tag team partner Jasper “Dark” Griffin began ambushing Fellow OUW Superstars during matches; teasing a Reality Inc. reformation. However, during the May 14th edition of OUW Monday Night Storm, Dark was attacked by Poole and Fired by Rachel Watts. At OUW Presents: Massacre 2007, Devon Poole Defeated Terry "Sonic" Pierce in order to become the #1 Contender to the OUW United States Championship. At Revolution 2007 however, he lost in the championship match to longtime rival, X. After a teasing of contemplating retirement and a PPV win against former OUW superstar Cerberus at OUW Syndication, Devon began a feud with longtime partner Deric Poole. This resulted in both men getting injured at OUW Aftermath in their hometown of New York City. He later returned from his injury in December 2007, and re-ignited his feud with Deric; whom had became the OUW Intercontinental Champion prior to his return at Turmoil 2007. The two had a rematch from their first encounter for the IC Title at Retribution 2007, although this time it was sanctioned; one fall matchup. Devon nearly became a 2-time champion had it not been for his other rival Samuel Hessingstock, who had caused Devon to win by DQ before he made Deric tap. Therefore this meant that Deric was still the champion. Shortly afterward, the three went back and forth for the weeks leading into Ascention 2008, where the trio not only encountered in an IC title match; where Hessingstock pinned Deric to be crowned the new champion, but the three also fought each other later that night in the Traditional OUW Mountain Match (The OUW's version of the Royal Rumble). Devon eliminated Deric, and was then eliminated by Hellingstock. Micheal King was the victor. In the weeks following Ascention, the entire foundation of the OUW was crumbling, as then OUW and IC champions Dylan "Gamr" Scott and Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock were killed in a plane crash. Later that week, in the tribute episode of Storm, he defeated another longtime rival, in Xavier Williams, via pinfall. Devon was planned to be in the upcoming Mayhem Chamber which would announce another #1 contender to face Micheal King at Paramount IV for the vacant OUW Championship. However, due to not knowing how he could help the OUW in their biggest time of grief, Poole no-showed and seemingly quit the company, and professional wrestling altogether. But at The Paramount IV, Devon made a shocking return, attacking Sonic. After defeating Sonic at the following Storm and fighting opponents like Aaron Blaize and Ben Stevens, he fought Robert L. Davis in a "Brutality Match" at OUW Regression for the US championship. He beat Davis by knocking him out with a baseball bat in which was infamously known for the 4 minute beating that Davis received with the bat. This crowned him the new OUW US Champion, a title he pursued time and time again in his career yet never won. The former Heavyweight, Tag Team, IC, and then US Champion wanted to take his success even higher and add another title to his name, The OUW Championship. He had another chance to be in a #1 contneder's Mayhem match,and he didn't hesitate to do whatever it takes. His first match was against former OUW Champion Ben Stevens, which was loss in an OUW F.T.R match. He was slated to fight in a "Last Chance" Ladder match against Aaron Blaize and Xavier Williams, but Management opted to close the OUW down before he could. The NWF (2007) In February 2007, Devon's OUW contract was released due to the fed falling to its demise, but he quickly inked a new order contract, meaning that he can wrestle in other federations with no problems coming to a head. Deric also signed an Open contract with the OUW. They both represented the OUW in a Federation called "NWF". They made their debut which saw Devon and Deric nearly win the NWF World Tag Team Championships on their first night. But with Devon and Deric's feud brewing, both quickly disappeared from the NWF scene. The VSE & IWE (2008) In the summer of 2008, Devon Poole entered a newly formed federation; this time on his own. He made his VSE debut and quickly made a name for himself. He remained undefeated for nearly the company's entire first month in existence, losing to "Iceman" in a World Championship tourney. Devon recovered by defeating not only whom was, at the time the current World Champion, Tommy multiple times in a row, but also defeating VSE Co-Owner Steve Jones to become the VSE Hardcore Champion. Devon Also made regular appearances in Myspace's IWE, but due to time and scheduling sssues, he gave his notice of termination to the company in July 2008. EUW & MnW (2008 - 2009) Return to NCW (2008) In March 2009 NCW came back, and with Mr.Reality back on board. He wrestled on the return edition of Moday Night Vengeace, losing to newcomer Floyd by DQ thanks to Floyds manager, Ryan McDaniels. It was later revealed that NCW Chairman Victor Santos Torres was behid it all, payig McDaniels and Floyd to provoke DG. This caused DG to go on a one man vandetta against the NCW Chairman, who was later revealed to have held DG back in his earlier career. However, VST would bring a person to his side that DG has had more tha enough history against: Deric Smith The two fought over the months due to VST provoking battles and instigating their already heated rivalry. Their first match was at Pandemoinium III which DG won via roll up. Their second match was at Salvation in a Drowned Alive match, which Deric Smith won thaks to VST. This kept DG off the shelf for a while, but VST didn't stop there. VST bribed Deric into kidapping DG and locking him i the back of a limo, while VST got DGs house burned down. The plan oly half-worked, as DGs and Derics friend Stephaie Smith disguised herself as a limo driver and drove him to a safe place. However, that didn't save DGs cousin and half-brother, who were caught in the fire. They lived, but that wasn't enough for DG. He wanted revenge. At NCW's Summerbash, DG came back with a Vegeance, starting an intense fight with both VST and Deric. The two tried to put DG through a stack of burning tables, but it backfired on them as DG shot flames from a flamethrower in Deric's face, pushing him over the edge of the stage and putting him through the stack of burning tables. This was the last we heard of Deric. However, VST lived another day as VST's son ad DGs old friend Xavier saved VST from the same fate as his former client. After that, seeing as the Title scene was dead and that all of the challengers flopped when they had their shot, DG challenged NCW World CHampion Antonio Lopez for the Monday Night Vengeance event i the Champion's hometown in Colorado. That night, he defeated Lopez, but the celebration would be short-lived as Ben Stevens, Danny Szatowski, and Mikey Jones (who disguised himself as a referee during the match) ambushed both DG and Lopez soon after the match. After that, Then-Hardcore Champion Wild came out to the ring with a referee of his own and thanks to VST going over NCWs head and straight to the CWC (NCWs parent fed), a match- Hardcore Match- was made for the World Heavyweight Title...and at the expense of DG. After two Suicide Drops, one on a Steel Chair, an already worn out DG was beaten for the NCW title by Wild. However, the NCW Chapter would end in a surprise, as PWX Wrestler Tyler Graves came to Vengeace and offered Wild a spot in PWX, which The Final NCW Champion accepted. Pro Wrestling X (2009) As NCW had fell to its demise, Devon Poole had signed on with the companies interbrand, Professional Wrestling X in August 2009. The angle that Devon had immediately caught himself up with was an invasion NCW was bringing onto Pro Wrestling X, shortly after owner of PWX, Jason Parker Olesen had opened the doors. Devon would debut in a "Fight Without Honor" match at PWX's first Pay Per View of the season, Never Say Die. This was dubbed as one of the more heavily brutal matches of the night, and Devon would team with NCW alumni Wild Dog and Ben Stevens. Their opponents representing Pro Wrestling X would be returning Pro Wrestling X superstar, Terrell Odom, Tyler Graves and the betraying Antonio Lopez, whom had turned on NCW just a week before the event. Though NCW had fell short of winning the match, Devon made one of the most memorable moments of the night happen by delivering a 7th Heaven Tiger Driver on Terrell Odom through an industrial dumpster. Poole would then find himself in contention for the Next Generation Championship, which had made its return to the company at the Pay Per View. Poole's first opponent in the tournament was X-Treme Dream, in which the match would end up as a No Contest, and would lead to a fallout between both Poole and Dream the next week. Poole would eventually be dropped from the tournament after being defeated by Valencio. However, DG would find himself in contention for the Next Generation Championship anyway, as he faced off against Xtreme Dream, Next Gen Champion, in the weeks after the tournament finals. The first two matches were won by DG (1 Singles match and 1 tag team match with Terrell Odom as DGs partner and Wild as Dream's partner) and the last match, a Hardcore Match for the Gold at PWX's End Game Event, was won by Xtreme Dream after puttig DG through a table. D-Generation XX (2009-Current) It was a given that Terrell Odom would have some well earned respect after the "Fight Without Honor" at Never Say Die, given the extremity of the match. But Terrell and Devon also have history from a past friendship they had when Devon had spent a short amount of his youthful years in Compton, California. Their past friendship had Terrell approach Devon Poole with an offer to join Degeneration XX shortly after Never Say Die, in which Devon had inked a contract with the company to be alongside Terrell Odom and Dante Jones to reform the defunct stable, The Realist Untouchables. The group would make their debut on November the 14th, defeating Dr. Cube, N. Average, and Chris O'Leary in a six man tag team match. The team has multiplied to a full fledged five members over that time, now equaling up to James Baker, Corey Odom, Terrell Odom, Dante Jones, and Devon Poole. Poole would make a return to DXX after its restart, in a win over Ron Hester. The Week later, at DXX's Damage Control on January 31, 2010, Devon Poole along with MVP defeated Zack Ryder and Drake King to win the DXX Empirial (Poole) and DXX Supreme (MVP) Championships in a Tag Team match to decide the two vacant singles titles. This is Poole's First DXX Championship. Current & Former Associates/Allies Former Associates *Gavin "Snake" Steele - DG's Trainee, also signed DG to an OUW contract *ATHF - Tag Team partner for OUW's Most Wanted *Terry "Sonic" Pierce - Co-Stablemate for OUW's Most Wanted *Jasper “Dark” Griffin - Tag Team partner and Co-Founder of Reality Inc. *"Don" Altone Degni - Tag Team Partner for The Outlawz *Deric Smith - Tag Team partner for Devon & Deric in the indies/NWF, later on a stablemate for Reality Inc. in OUW *Maria Santos - Called on by DG to help take down her father, VST. Also Ex-Girlfriend *Xavier Santos - Friend of DG, signed him to NCW in 2006 Current Associates *Stephanie Smith- Manager for singles competition. (Former Manager of "Devon & Deric" and "Reality Inc.") *Terrell Odom - Friend of DG, leader of The Realist Untouchables who had recruited Devon to join him in D-Generation XX *Dante Jones - Longtime friend of Terrell's, and is Devon Poole's primary partner for the majority of matches *Corey Odom - Brother of Terrell Odom, and member of The Realist Untouchables. *James Baker - Member of The Realist Untouchables *Sasha Marbury - Rumored to be current girlfriend of Devon's, she is a part-time valet. Terrell Odom's ex-wife. *Chris Stern - Leader of The Legion *Ben Stevens - Member of The Legion *Donny Brown - Chris Stern's Bodyguard and Member of The Legion Wrestling Attire OUW/ uWa / WWL (April 2005 - June 2006) ': During this period he wore short leather tights (which goes to the middle of his thighs) in Red, Blue, Black, And White Colors with the Initials "DtP" on the back of his tights. This symbolized the initials of his name. He also wore Padded Shoes which were color coordinated with his attire. With that he wore black elbow Pads on both arms, black knee pads, and taped his Hands with traditional wrestling tape. '''OUW (The Paramount 2006) ': During This PPV, he wore green leather short tights; the same length/design as the others, with green padded shoes, black/green knee pads with taped up hands and black elbow pads. He also wore a special entrance attire, which included Black and Green Chaps (similar to Shawn Micheals' Wrestling Attire) with similar designs to his Short Tights, and one of his many OUW T-Shirts. 'NWF / NCW / mNw / EUW / VSE / IWE / OUW ( July 2006-October 2009 ) ': Devon wore baggy jeans in various colors with exactly the same design as his Paramount 2006 entrance attire. He also wore a leather belt with a color coordinated design to whatever wrestling jeans he had on. He also wore black elbow pads with wrestling shoes matching his attire. He Taped up his Left (predominant) hand & his right wrist. He wore one of his OUW Tanktops with a Fitted ( Baseball, Basketball, or Football ) Cap which also matched his wrestling Attire during his entrance. 'PWX / DXX/ CWC/ NCW ( Current ) ': Devon's primary attire is khaki suits, fur coat jackets, double downed jackets with black bandanas or fitted hats. He also sports a variety of jerseys. Blue or black jeans are also often worn, and most of his attire is emborided with the "T.R.U" logo on them. He usually wears a pair of his signature Timberland Boots with his khakis, and also has his fingers taped with a synthetic wrap. He wears an armband on both arms, the left side reading "Reality Is A" and the other end reading "Bitch", his signature quote. When cutting promo shoots, or during his entrance, Devon is usually wearing a black bandana, a fitted hat, or a black or khaki tobbogan, worn "loosely" over the top of his head. Finishing and Signature Moves *7th Heaven' ( Inverted Tiger Driver 91 ) '* Primary Finisher''' *''The Game Breaker'' ( The Snapshot ) *''' '''Tag Team Finisher *''Gamer Slam'' ( Mark of Excellence / Protoplex ) *''The Reality Lock'' ( Ankle / Leg Lock Combo ) *''The Reality Check ( Superkick ) *''AA Spinebuster *''Edgecution DDT'' *''Spear'' *''Sharpshooter'' *''Superplex '' *''Stalling Vertical Suplex '' *''German Suplex '' *''Super Powerbomb ( Powerbomb from the top rope ) '' *''Fisherman's Suplex '' *''Missle Dropkick & Other Various Kicks '' *''Knife Edge Chop '' *''Half Nelson Suplex'' '' '' '' '' Championships Won (Pro Wrestling X) *'1- Time PWX World Tag Team Champion (With Josh Graves; March 29, 2010 - May 10, 2010)' ( Degeneration XX Wrestling ) *'1-Time DXX Supreme Champion (February 14, 2010 - Current Champion; Retired Belt as Final Champion)' *'1-Time DXX Empirial Champion (January 31, 2010 - Current Champion; Retired Belt as Final Champion)' ( National Championship Wrestling ) ' *'2-Time NCW World Heavyweight Champion ( Oct 13, 2006 - Dec 20, 2006; Oct 14, 2009- Oct 14, 2009 ) ' *'1-Time NCW International Champion ( Oct 9, 2006 - Dec 20, 2006; Retired Belt as Final Champion ) ' '( One Up Wrestling ) ' *'1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion ( June 11, 2006 - June 25, 2006 ) ' *'1-Time OUW United States Champion (Apr 22, 2008 - June 8, 2008; Retired Belt as Final Champion ) ' *'1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion ( Nov 27, 2005 - Jan 29, 2006 ) ' *'1-Time OUW Tag Team Champion (With Bigg Daddy Sweet & Dark; June 18, 2006 - July 24, 2006) ' '( Online Wrestling Via One Up ) ' *'1-Time OWVOU Champion ( Nov 3 2005 - Nov 5 2005; Retired Belt as Final Champion ) ' *'Former and Final OWVOU General Manager ( Nov 3 2005 - Nov 5 2005 ) ''' '''VSE ( Volcano Sports Entertainment ) *'1-Time VSE Hardcore Champion ( July 2008 - August 2008; Retired Belt as Final Champion ) ' Other Championships Won ACW ( Asylum City Wrestling ) *'2-Time ACW National Champion ' *'6-Time ACW World Tag Team Champions (w/ Deric Poole) ' Other Notable Accomplishments OUW Accomplishments ''' ' *'Former Member Of Devon & Deric ' *'Has Went The Longest in The OUW without being Pinned ( July '05 - Jan '06 ) ' *'Undefeated at Five OUW Pay-Per-views (Massacre, Genesis, Redemption, Retribution and Turmoil) ' *'Former Member of "OUW's Most Wanted" ' *'Former Member and Founding Father Of "Reality Inc." ' *'Fought In the 1st Ever OUW Intergender Tag Team Tables Match ' *'Fought In the 1st Ever OUW Inferno Match ' *'Fought In Both of the OUW's Lumberjack Matches ' *'Fought in & Won The 1st Ever OUW Turmoil 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match ' *'Has Participated in the first 2 OUW Turmoil Elimination Tag Team Matches ' *'Undefeated in The OUW turmoil 8-man Elimination Tag Team Matches ' *'The Only Former OUW Heavyweight Champion to not be pinned nor submitted to drop title''' 'NCW Accomplishments ' *'Former Member and Founding Father of "The OutLawz" ' *'The Second NCW dual Champion in NCW History ' *'The Only former NCW World & International Champion to have forfeited his championship ' *'The Only former NCW champion to have not lost his championship in a match ' *'Appeared in the First Ever "Cage Of Death" Match ' *'Appeared in & Won the 2nd Ever TLC match in NCW History ' *'Appeared in the 2nd Ever Drowned Alive Match in NCW History ' 'uWa Accomplishments ' *'Undefeated against the uWa Faction ( He gained wins over current and former uWa members such as Psyclone, Avenger, Crow, Scorpion, and Sgt. America ) ' *'Won The First Ever uWa 8-Man Elimination Tag team Match ' 'Misc. accomplishments ' *'The Only Man To Have Been The OUW and NCW's World Champion ' *'The Only Man To Have Been The OUW Intercontinental Champion and the NCW International Champion ' *'The Only Man to have Showcased an NCW championship on OUW Television ' D D Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters with ties to organized crime Category:Characters from NYC Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality